


She Drives Her Crazy

by Sira



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fritz finds something suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Drives Her Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"What the hell is that?"

Rolling her eyes, Brenda made her way over to their bathroom where she found Fritz kneeling over a pile of laundry. What was wrong now? He had volunteered to take care of it, so he should know better than to complain to her. Alright, the time his shirts had ended up with a pinkish touch had left him wary when she offered to do the laundry, still…

"What's the problem?"

He looked… angry, she decided, which made her wonder even more. Fritz just looked at her for a long moment, then he held up one of her blouses for her to look at.

"This is one of mine, yes. And?"

He pointed at a stain, a pale rose one. "But that's not your colour. So whose is it?"

Taking the blouse from him, she looked at the lipstick smeared over the fabric, her thoughts whirling. This wasn't good, not good at all. It wasn't hers, she knew it all too well, but why Fritz knew her lipstick colour was beyond her. She needed an explanation, a good one, but where to find it… especially, when her mind wanted to go back to the night this had happened.

"Brenda?"

"It's not as it looks like."

She cringed. Had she really just said that? Damn, why hadn't she thought about this blouse before, had washed it herself? Because she still had been too high, too excited that was it.

_"I've been thinking," Brenda said when Raydor was almost out of her door._

_The brunette turned, looked at her. "About what?"_

_"Can you close the door, please?"_

_No one seemed to be in the office at this late hour, still she didn't want to take any chances. Raydor was smirking , and Brenda knew the other woman knew what this was about, still, in true Raydor fashion, she waited for her to talk herself into a mess. It was an effective tool, especially as it always worked like a charm._

_The door closed, Raydor leaning against it, her arms crossed in front of her._

_"Yes?"_

_Feeling at a disadvantage sitting while the other woman was standing, she got up, walked toward Raydor until they were almost nose to nose._

_"You. Me. There is tension. We can't go on like this."_

_There, she had finally addressed the issue. Maybe they could behave like adults now, get this over with. It sounded like a good theory._

_"I agree."_

_"Is this all you have to say? I agree."_

_Raydor shrugged. "For the moment. Yes. Please continue."_

_"How about we go out for drinks, talk."_

_That wasn't what she had wanted to say. She wondered if she was sporting a horrified expression now. Cursing herself, she knew she could hardly take it back. It would make everything even more awkward between them._

_Raydor's mouth curled upward in a smile._

_"Have drinks and talk?"_

_"You… I…"_

_This was infuriating. Raydor was infuriating. This had to stop. Now. If it wouldn't have looked like the sign of weakness and frustration it was, Brenda would have gone for a Ding Dong now. Not may made her react that way. Raydor did it easily._

"I lent this blouse to a colleague. She spilled coffee over hers, and I had a second set of clothes in the office, so…"

"Which colleague?"

A good question.

_"You…. You are driving me crazy."_

_Pressing even closer to Sharon, she hesitated for barely a second before she leaned in, her lips brushing Raydor's. The situation might have been salvageable still – something she didn't truly believe if she was honest with herself- if she had pulled away right then. She didn't. Something inside her loved to court disaster, this time not being an exception. Too bad Raydor and disaster seemed to walk hand in hand when it came to her. So instead of doing the wise thing - when had she ever - her tongue skimmed the brunette's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was bestowed to her a second later._

_The fire ignited, there was nothing that could put a stop to it._

_They kissed as if it was going out of style, Sharon not being passive in the least , both of them releasing all the pent up frustration and aggression that had accumulated in the last months._

_Tongues tangled, teeth nibbled, and they hardly ever stopped to take in some much needed air. Before Brenda knew it, she was tweaking one of Sharon's nipples through the fabric of the brunette's blouse between her thumb and forefinger, causing the other woman to give voice to a deep, sensual hum._

_Sharon's mouth wandered, kissing a trail along her throat, causing goose bumps on Brenda's skin. Brenda felt she was getting wetter by the second, and she knew she was about to end up crazy if she didn't do something right fucking now. Sliding a hand under Sharon's skirt, she was delighted to find the other woman wore stockings and not a pantyhose, and upon feeling the soft skin of Raydor's inner tighs, she moaned out._

_Higher and higher her hand wandered, greedy, hungry to explore, conquer, and reaching the apex of Sharon's thighs she could feel Sharon's panties were damp. Brenda softly bit down the other woman's bottom lip if only to keep in a delighted cry._

_The sound of a vacuum cleaner had them break apart in a hurry._

"I… Raydor."

Fritz's eyebrow rose.

"Sharon Raydor?"

"What was I supposed to do? I wanted to get her out of my office."

Fritz didn't quite buy it, but at least he didn't try question her any longer.

Only good he had no idea what had happened next. Turning, she left the bathroom, thoughts of Sharon again prominent on her mind. That woman. She was driving her crazy.


End file.
